


Guilty Conscience

by nauticalneptune



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalneptune/pseuds/nauticalneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>poem in Nancy's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Conscience

I know I shouldn’t want it  
But I just can’t resist  
And it’s just so easy  
When he’s so oblivious

I wake up every morning  
Wake up in a lie  
That I force him to live with  
And he never questions why

He trusts me like no other  
He believes everything I say  
Every little lie  
That I’ve ever made

I go to work knowing  
That I’m letting him down  
But then again, he doesn’t know  
So why should I frown?

So I’ll just live life as I am  
A slutty, two timing whore  
But honestly if I didn’t  
My life would be a bore

Because Dale doesn’t know how to love  
All he does is shoot his gun  
And smoke his cigarettes  
That’s what he thinks is fun

And I need more; I need love  
That he doesn’t seem to give  
I need it good; I need it hard  
I need it to live

Maybe I don’t give him a chance  
To show what he can do  
But I just continue to run and hide  
Far away from the truth

Sometimes it looks like he loves me  
And it gives me chills  
But I don’t do anything  
Except suffer from the guilt

But he’ll keep killing bugs  
And I’ll keep on cheating  
While deep down I know  
That I deserve a beating


End file.
